Caramel Melts
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "I can see why...you don't have to dress up for chocolate...you don't have to talk to chocolate..." She paused licking her lips, turning to him with a quirk of an eyebrow. "...You don't have to fake it for chocolate..."


So it's been a stressful few weeks- and apparently to top it all off I'm now sick. I just really needed to write something fun!

Set post 'Bittersweet'

I hope you all enjoy it- please review- let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Caramel Melts**

The sun beat down against her skin as Sara arched her back, stretching her long legs out against the glass, her eyes closed as she heard Greg moving around beside her. She gave a small sigh opening an eye to see him grab at something on the small table.

"You're in my sun" She groaned, giving a small sigh of irritation. He hovered over her with a low laughing, watching the way she was frowning. The feeling of a hot sticky liquid trickling down the curve of her breast forced Sara to gasp- sliding off her sunglasses to look at the man above her.

"That's my chocolate" She snapped, snatching at the wrapper in his hand only to miss more chocolate dripping onto her torso.

"But you're not eating it" Greg argued back placing it back on the table, licking his fingers meeting her eye knowing how much it would irritate her.

"...You're disgusting" She frowned, lying back against the grass.

"It's better like this" He smirked. Without a word Greg reached out running his fingers through the chocolate on her stomach licking it off his fingers. "Shouldn't let good chocolate go to waste"

"You're so annoying" Sara growled closing her eyes again settling into her spot again. Without a word Greg leant forward licking up the rest of the chocolate, looking up to meet her eye as Sara watched him with surprise. Placing his hands firmly against the ground he straddled her, his lips moving to her breasts, lapping up the chocolate, his tongue moving against her skin.

"Don't stop" Sara gave a throaty groan, lifting her body up against his mouth, her fingers tangled in his hair encouraging him to continue. Greg pulled away settling by her side with a small smile.

"You know apparently studies have shown women prefer chocolate to sex" He informed her, repeating what he had been told the previous day.

"I can see why...you don't have to dress up for chocolate...you don't have to talk to chocolate..." She paused licking her lips, turning to him with a quirk of an eyebrow. "...You don't have to fake it for chocolate..."

Greg rolled on to his back with a laugh that seemed to vibrate throughout his whole body, his eyes focused on the sky.

"You could have both" He suggested in a husky voice, meeting Sara's gaze with an impish smile. With one swift motion she was straddling him, looking down at his surprised expression.

"I like that idea" She smirked, snatching up the chocolate purposefully unwrapping it. Sara ran her fingertips against the melting bar, letting them loiter by Greg's lips. Without hesitation his hand encircled her wrist pulling her fingertips into his mouth.

Sara moved away her hand leaning into kiss him, her tongue running slowly over his lips taking in the last traces of sweetness. She pulled away, gently running the chocolate bar down his torso leaving a trail of the sticky substance behind. Quirking her eyebrows she trailed kissing, licking up the chocolate as she went. Greg's hands running through her hair as she slithered down his body, a groan locking in his throat. Once she reached the barrier of his jeans she looked up at him with a devilish grin.

Greg threw his head back as her delicate fingers released the button and pulled down the zipper. His body reacted to her touch immediately, a shiver coursing through his veins making every strand of hair stand to attention. Sara carefully slid his trousers and shorts to his knees, pausing to check his reaction as her fingers danced around his inner thigh. Slowly she made her way back to his lips, making sure her breath whispered on his skin.

The sounds that escape his throat as she slid the chocolate against his shaft seemed to overwhelm him as realised what her intentions were. She made her way down his body again, looking up at him one more time before leaning forwards, her lips surrounding him. Her tongue swirled against his length, chocolate lingering on her taste buds. Sara began a rhythm her hands scraping down his sides sending shocks through his spine, his whole body melting at the feelings that were washing over him.

"Sara" Her name came out in a congested groan as he released himself. She pulled herself up, straddling his chest, looking down at him with sly smile wiping the chocolate away from the corners of her mouth.

"Not too tired for another round are you?" She laughed resting her hands against his chest. Greg swiftly rolled her on to her back heavily landing on top of her with a sheepish grin, kissing her neck.

"I was only getting started" He muttered huskily into her ear, brushing her hair aside before kissing her. The cinnamon smell of his skin overwhelming her as it mixed with the sickly sweet chocolate and the honeysuckle growing in the corner of the garden.

The sweltering heat of the summer refused to slow down as Greg untied her bikini top, tossing it aside. Pausing to look up at her with a gleam in his eye he reached for the tub of sweets on the table. He placed them across her chests, focusing his attentions on her breasts as he ate it up, his teeth gently scraping against her nipple goose bumps rising on her skin.

Greg placed a tangy sweet just above the waistband of her shorts licking up the salt that dusted her skin before undoing them pulling the material away from her long legs. She was more than ready for him, her legs wrapping firmly around his waist as Greg moved back up her body.

He entered her as slowly as he could make himself, Sara's hands gripping hold of his arms as she lifted her hips to meet every one of thrusts. Their lips danced against each other's in a fierce battle of control.

Sara's body began to tremble beneath him, her nails digging into Greg's back as her muscles clenched, her legs winding even tighter around him. He watched in awe as she came undone, eventually giving into the feeling himself. They breathlessly feel apart, their fingers tangling together as they lay beneath the fading light of dust.

"I need to shower" Sara said breaking the dazed silence that fell into the air between them.

"Want me to wash your back?" Greg asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Thought you'd never ask" She winked at him, as they both clambered to their feet. Their disastrous attempt at a picnic strew about the floor.

But in the end they had always known the chocolate was going to melt.

**The End **


End file.
